In The Wild
by Slim24
Summary: CAMPING?Luke gets Lorelei and Rory to do the unthinkable, (well at least in thier case) Camping, yes like tents and stuff. L/L R/J
1. Default Chapter

Title: In the Wild  
  
Disclaimer: Own Nothing. Straight from the Slim.  
  
A/N: Alright heres the deal. Season twos finale never happened. Meaning there was no kiss, and there was no car accident either. Jess never went home to NY, don't worry Sookie and Jackson are married, oh and Lorelei and Jess are on pretty good terms now. You following? Good. Aiight, that's it enjoy.  
  
DEFAULT CHAPTER  
  
Lorelei Gilmore dragged herself into Luke's Diner, cursing her alarm clock.  
  
"Coffee?" Luke suggested.  
  
"Please!?" Lorelei emphasized.  
  
"Too bad you're not getting any." Luke smirked.  
  
"You're an evil, evil man." Lorelei looked around the Diner and spotted Taylor happily sipping his coffee and reading the paper.  
  
"You gave TAYLOR coffee!" She exclaimed.  
  
"That's because I don't like Taylor." Luke said, still smirking, and looking very pleased with himself.  
  
"Hey!" Taylor said from his table, but than shrugged and went back to his paper.  
  
Lorelei pouted as Luke went to refill cups around the Diner. Then Jess slipped behind the counter and poured her a mug.  
  
Lorelei smiled and said, "now tell me, Why was I ever mad at you?"  
  
Jess smiled, a genuine pure unlike Jess smile. (A/N: ????) Then proceeded to wipe down the counter.  
  
Lorelei happily sipped her coffee as Luke gave Jess a "disapproving" look.  
  
"So where's Rory today?" Jess said trying to be casual.  
  
Lorelei slightly frowned, "She' not feeling to hot today."  
  
"What's wrong?" Jess asked concerned. Lorelei's frown started to fade and a slight smile began to show, "I'd tell you but then I'd have to kill you."  
  
Jess sighed and went back to the counter.  
  
Lorelei finished her coffee and went to leave when Luke went to stop her.  
  
"Oh Lorelei before I forget," he looked a bit nervous, but Lorelei was oblivious.  
  
"Yep," she said turning around to face him.  
  
Luke continued to work as he was talking, wiping down the counter, collecting plates.  
  
"Well you see, I have these four free passes to a capm ground." Luke started.  
  
"Where'd you get FREE passes," Lorelei asked, interested in anything that was free.  
  
"Iwunemonaradioshow," Luke muttered under his breath.  
  
"I'm sorry what was that?" Lorelei asked, amused.  
  
"I won them on a radio show," Luke said frustrated, he knew how much she was enjoying this.  
  
"Aww little Lukey won a prize?" Lorelei teased.  
  
"Alright, serious now," he took a breath, "So like I said I have four so I wanted to know if you and Rory wanted to go, it's u in Vermont."  
  
"Camping?"  
  
Camping.  
  
Rory and me?  
  
You and Rory.  
  
Camping?  
  
Camping.  
  
Like in tents?  
  
Yeah, Luke sighed.  
  
Lorelei burst out laughing.  
  
"Me and Rory would last a night in our backyard!!!!"  
  
Luke grabbed a bag of trash and started out the front of the diner. Lorelei followed.  
  
"Come on it will be good for you guys, you could use a two week break from stars Hollow."  
  
Lorelei paused for a minute, and glanced across the street. Ms Patty was staring down a young man desire in her eyes. He was walking in fast pace, she was following quickly, he broke into a run, and Ms. Patty followed.  
  
Kirk was on the other side of the street with his megaphone, attempting to direct traffic.  
  
"Alright you convinced me."  
  
A/N: Wusup people? Feedback would be greatly appreciated, you know just so I know im not writing to no one. (:  
  
-slim 


	2. Soup for the Soul

Title: In The Wild  
  
Disclaimer: Own Nothing.. Straight from the Slim.  
  
A/N: If you feel Jess is being out of character, this is why. I want things to be cool with him and Lorelei so I figure he ought to be nice to her. And Well when it comes to Rory we ALL know he's a softie..enjoy.  
  
CHAPTER 1 (2 however you want to take it)  
  
Rory lay on her couch comfortably under a blanket. She was rested up on a pillow, and was watching Looney Tunes.  
  
"I hear the coyote actually catches the road runner," a voice from behind her.  
  
Rory startles, and hen turns to see that the voice belongs to Jess.  
  
"How'd you get in here?"  
  
"The door wasn't locked."  
  
"It's called knocking."  
  
"you walk into my house all the time without knocking."  
  
"You live in a diner."  
  
Jess smiled and sat down next to her.  
  
"So what areyou doing here."  
  
Jess pulled out a thermos from a paper bag, and said, " Your mom told me you weren't feeling too good so I thought I'd bring you some soup, and coffee," he paused for a second, " Plus I wanted to borrow a book."  
  
"Ah, the truth comes out."  
  
"so what's wrong what hurts, your stomach, your throat?," jess asked trying not to sound too concerned.  
  
Rory looked down at her hands, she sighed and said, " It's not that kind of hurt."  
  
Jess looked confused, " Then what kind of hurt is it?"  
  
Rory continued to stare at her hands, as if they were the most interesting thing on tis earth, and if she took her eyes off of them then they'd disappear. "Dean and I broke up."  
  
Jess look surprised, but then he quickly turned his expression to sympathy. Dean. the very name was enough to get him to want to punch his hand through wall.  
  
"How? What happened?" Jess asked as casual as possible.  
  
Rory paused for a second, took a deep breath and began, "Well we had this huge fight over possessiveness and trust, it was pretty bad. He stormed off, I stormed off. Then next thing I know is I see him with some girl. At first I figured it was a friend, but then they, kis.." Rory stopped, all choked up, Jess got the point, and moved in a little closer. A single rolled down the side of he cheek. Jess not thinking, wiped off the tear with his thumb, his other four fingers cupping the side of her head. When he realized what he was doing, he quickly pulled his hand away and shoved them in his pockets.  
  
There was a moment of silence.  
  
"So how about that book?" Jess smiled.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lorelei stood behind her desk at the Independence Inn and signed a few papers, then passed them onto Michel. Michel stacked them with a bunch of other papers, and neatly labeled them.  
  
"Done!" Lorelei exclaimed.  
  
"Oh Joy" Michel said not so enthusiastic.  
  
Sookie walked in from the kitchen.  
  
"I think I have the menus for the week all set."  
  
"That's great." Lorelei smiled, "Oh Sookie before I forget. Well Luke asked me and Rory to go camping with him for two weeks and."  
  
"You're going to go camping?????"  
  
"That's what I said!"  
  
"Anyway he wants to go a week from Monday, but if the Inn needs me we don't have to go, I don't want to leave you guys and."  
  
"Lorelei, go we'll be fine," she interrupted, "You haven't taken a vacation in ages."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah don't worry me and Michel will take care of things, right Michel?"  
  
"I will do no such thing," Michel said bitterly.  
  
"That's how you say yes in French," Sookie said.  
  
"So are you positive?"  
  
"Yeah positive."  
  
"Alright I'll go call some one to fill in for me, Thanks."  
  
"No problem Hun."  
  
A/N: Hey, so how is it so far? Kaz- you do signed reviews only by going to settings and marking the box next to anonymous reviews only.  
  
-slim 


	3. Follow the yellow lines

Title: In The Wild  
  
Disclaimer: Own nothing.. Straight from the slim  
  
A/N: Whasup? For those of you who care. I plan on posting a new chapter as often as I can, and I don't know what that is, maybe every day or other day, if possible. Maybe two a day maybe even three who knows. Enjoy.  
  
CHAPTER 3 FOLLOW THE YELLOW LINES  
  
"Camping?"  
  
"Yes camping."  
  
"Camping?"  
  
"Yes camping," Like said again rather disgruntled.  
  
"With you? Me and you in the wild, for two weeks? We'll eat each other alive."  
  
"Well it wont be just us you know."  
  
"Oh and who will be joining us?" Jess said, pretending he was actually interested.  
  
Luke sighed and started wiping down the tables. Jess mopped the floor beside him.  
  
"Lorelai, and Rory."  
  
"Oh," Jess said, turning his back from his Uncle, so he could smile freely.  
  
"So your going?"  
  
"Yeah I guess." Jess said.  
  
"Can you be anymore obvious," Luke said rolling his syes, but smiling inside, at his nephew's weakness for Rory.  
  
"I don't know can you?" Jess shot back.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean??"  
  
"Gee Sherlock I think you can figure out this mystery."  
  
"What me and Lorelai?"  
  
"DING DING DING" Jess said sarcastically.  
  
"Go take out the trash Luke said handing his nephew the garbage bag and shoving him playfully toward the door. Jess shot him a look, and then his trademark smirk. He gracefully slipped through the door, and Luke smiled.  
  
Jess turned down the side of the building, and put the garbage neatly in the can. He looked up toward the road and saw Rory walk by. He snuck up quietly behind her, and tapped her on the shoulder. Rory turned around startled, and than gave Jess a light punch on the shoulder when she saw it was just him.  
  
"Geez you.."  
  
"Sorry," Jess said, amused.  
  
"Oh you think its funny."  
  
"Yeah," Jess said choking back a laugh, you should see how pale you got.  
  
"Yeah, well I know where you live." Rory said.  
  
Jess smiled.  
  
"So camping?"  
  
"Ah so they told you too."  
  
"Yeah, hoe did she convince you to go?"  
  
"My mom said it would be good for me, you know clear my mind," she paused, " How about you, you don't really seem like the camping type."  
  
"Oh what I'm not Magivar (sp?) enough for you?"  
  
Rory smiled.  
  
"So how about some coffee?" Jess asked.  
  
"Do I ever turn down coffee?"  
  
Jess opened the door to the diner for her, and Rory walked in happily. He shut the door and flipped the Yes! We're Open Sign, to Sorry We're closed.  
  
"So what time are we leaving tomorrow?"  
  
"4:30," Jess said sadly. "4:30!!!!"  
  
"Yeah," Jess started, "Lukes crazy, he thinks that it would be good if we can get the camp set up in the morning. These people seize to confuse me."  
  
Rory laughed, and sipped her coffee, "I better get home and to sleep then."  
  
"You better," Jess aid seeing her out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Lorelai, Luke, Rory, and Jess stood before Luke truck. It was still dark out, and Rory and jess looked as if they were about to fall asleep at any moment. They both had on large sweatshirts, and they both wore their headphones around their necks. They all piled into the truck. Luke at the drivers seat, Lorelai between Rory and Luke, and Jess at the window seat next to Rory. How they managed to fit all four of them still remains a mystery.  
  
" I still don't see why we could have just also taken my car?" Lorelai said reasonably.  
  
Luke grunted, " Because, my prize only pays for 4 people and one car, if you brought the other car there would be an entrance fee, and that defeats the purpose of a free vacation."  
  
"You get more and more like Taylor everyday."  
  
"I can't feel my arm," Jess interrupted struggling with his left arm.  
  
"Yeah, well I can't feel the side that your arm is piercing into," Rory said.  
  
They both squirmed to get comfortable, and then gave up.  
  
"here" Rory said. She grabbed Jess's arm and put it on the top of the seat behind her. It was only inches away from Rory's shoulders.  
  
"Much better," he smiled, and put his headphones on. Rory did the same, within minutes they were both asleep.  
  
An hour passed, and Lorelai looked over to Rory and Jess. Jess' hand innocently fell from the seat and was now draped around Rory's shoulders. Rory had slid her head down to Jess' chest and was sleeping peacefully.  
  
Lorelai thought about waking them for a second, but then she smiled, "Well isn't, that cute," she said. Luke looked over to the two, "Oh just darling," he said imitating her voice.  
  
Lorelai rolled her eyes, and sipped her coffee.  
  
"So we almost there?"  
  
"About another hour and a half."  
  
"Have you been here before.?"  
  
"Yeah, my father and I used to camp here all the time when I was a kid, sometimes even Lizzie came," he paused, "Sometimes."  
  
"Have you heard from her?"  
  
"No." he glanced over to Jess, " I got him to talk to her once, and it wasn't pretty."  
  
Lorelai sighed, "He's got so much baggage."  
  
"Yeah, and the problem is I don't know the half of it."  
  
"He's a good kid though," Lorelai said surprised at her own words, and how much she meant it.  
  
"He is." 


	4. Sleep Breakfast, and Turkeys

Title: In the Wild  
  
Author: Slim  
  
Disclaimer: No one and nothing  
  
A/N: Sorry for the lack of editing in my last update. I wrote it kind of late at night, and well I wanted to post it. I know excuses excuses. I'll try not to let it happen again. Enjoy at the very least.-slim  
  
CHAPTER 4 Breakfast, Sleep, and Turkeys  
  
Luke focused on the road. Lorelai was so close to him, he could practically hear her heartbeat. Well he would be able to hear her heartbeat, if she would shut her mouth for two seconds.  
  
"Then we started talking about turkeys, and how in F.R.I.E.N.D.S Joey stuck one on his head. And I said I'd do it, and Jackson was like, I'll give you five bucks, and I was like."  
  
"Lorelai," Luke suddenly said.  
  
"Yeah?" Lorelai was a little disturbed that he was interrupting her story.  
  
"Why don't you try getting some sleep?"  
  
She hit him softly on the arm, "Am I boring you?"  
  
"To pieces."  
  
"Fine but I know many people who would greatly appreciate the turkey story."  
  
Lorelai put her head back and rested her eyes. Luke once again focused on the road, listening to her breathing.  
  
"You know what?"  
  
"I thought you were sleeping?"  
  
"That's it I cant sleep I'm too hungry. Why don't we stop and get some food?"  
  
"Fine wake up Rory and Jess."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Lorelai turned up the radio really loud.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Rory and Jess said simultaneously. They then realized the position they were sleeping in. Rory slightly blushed. Jess turned toward the window, waited a few moments, and then lifted his arm from her shoulders and back to the seat above her.  
  
"Lorelai I said to wake them, not scare the hell out of them."  
  
"Which you did," Rory added.  
  
Lorelai put on her mischievous smile, and then said to Rory, "We're going to get breakfast."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"This is pretty nice," Lorelai, said, "It's no Luke's though." She was sitting next to Rory and across from Luke.  
  
Rory looked at Jess across from her. He was rubbing some sleep out of his eyes. She thought about how comfortable she was in the car.  
  
Jess looked over to Rory. He loved how it felt to have her in his arms. He dismissed the thought though when the waiter came.  
  
After everyone ordered, and the waiter left, Luke started talking.  
  
"Okay here's the deal for today. We're going to get to the grounds, set up our camp, and get everything settled in. Then Lorelai and I will go into town and get some food. Rory and Jess you guys are responsible for firewood. While we're gone, I expect you to unpack your things got it?"  
  
"Yes captain Luke," Jess said.  
  
All three of them saluted him and he rolled his eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After breakfast they all piled back into the car. Luke started the car as everyone adjusted to comfortable positions. Jess stared out the window, he felt like lowering his arms to Rory's shoulders again, but instead he bit his lip and put his headphones back on.  
  
An hour passed, and they were finally there. Luke showed his free passes and they directed him towards their campground. Rory and Jess got out immediately happy to stretch their legs. They scoped out the area, and then nodded approvingly.  
  
"So." Lorelai asked Luke, "Where's the outlet for the TV?"  
  
"There is none." Luke laughed.  
  
"What?" Lorelai was shocked.  
  
"You never said there was no TV!!"  
  
"Slipped my mind?"  
  
"Evil!"  
  
"Relax, they show a movie every night at their outdoor theatre."  
  
Lorelai sighed. "Fine but if you weren't so good at making coffee I would have dropped you years ago." She smiled implying she was joking.  
  
"Well good thing." Luke said sarcastically.  
  
Rory grabbed her bag from Luke's truck, and put it on the ground next to her. She then started unloading the tents. One bag was about to fall out of her hands, when Jess came out of nowhere and grabbed the other end. Together they brought it over to a good spot. They opened the bag and started putting together the poles. Luke and Lorelai were doing the same a few yards away for the other tent.  
  
"Thanks." Rory said.  
  
"No problem."  
  
"So what's your newest book?" she put two poles together easily.  
  
Jess struggling with two poles said, "Rule of the Bone, by Russell Banks. It was compared to Catcher in the Rye, so I had to make sure it was worthy of such an honor."  
  
"And is it?" Rory grabbed the poles from him and slipped them together easily.  
  
"So far so good."  
  
"Well then it must be because Jess Mariano is hard to please." Rory grinned  
  
"Am I?" he said smiling back, "It's not as hard as it seems." 


	5. SOME MORES

Title: In the Wild Author: Slim Disclaimer: Sadly enough no one and nothing A/N: Ok I apologize for the long delay when I said I was going to try to post everyday but things got busy. Once again I will TRY to post more often. I'll at least try to make the chapters longer. Enjoy at the very least  
  
CHAPTER 5 SOME MORES  
  
After the two tents were set up, and everything was unloaded from Luke's truck. Luke and Lorelai went into town, to go food shopping. Rory and Jess were left to hold up camp, and to Luke's demands collect firewood.  
  
"I suspect the best firewood's further from camp." Jess said to Rory, as she tied the laces to her sneakers.  
  
"Yeah, but the further we walk the further we have to carry wood."  
  
"Oh, so this is why they call you the logical one." Jess smirked, "Well we'll get one set of the really good far logs, and than we'll get three sets of the close dry wimpy logs, and then we'll gather twigs."  
  
"Sounds good to me." Rory said standing up now, "So which way."  
  
Jess closed his eyes and spun around pointing his finger out. He stopped to see which way it pointed and said, " This way"  
  
"How creative."  
  
"I try."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Luke and Lorelai strolled down the streets of the small local town.  
  
"Here's where we buy the food," Luke said as they neared a small market.  
  
"Great!" Lorelai said, and lead the way into the store.  
  
"So what first?" Luke asked.  
  
"Marshmallows of course." Lorelai said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Marshmallows?"  
  
"Yeah, and graham crackers and chocolate. You can't go on a camping trip without s'mores!!"  
  
"Oh but you can." Luke said sincerely.  
  
"Too bad 'cause you wont!" Lorelai said grabbing the Marshmallows. "Oh Pop Corn!"  
  
Luke rolled his eyes, as Lorelai ran off toward the popcorn. He let his head fall back, and sighed, but a small uncontrollable smile was creeping its way to the side of his mouth.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So is this good enough wood?" Rory asked Jess as they made their way through the trees."  
  
"Look's good to me." Jess said kneeling down and beginning to gather wood. Rory started stacking wood onto his arms.  
  
"So how are you doing, you know with the whole Dean situation?" Jess asked almost shyly, which was totally unlike Jess.  
  
Rory sighed, "You know it's kind of weird. I mean I was upset about it and everything for the first couple of days, but now I just feel relieved. I mean it was bound to happen eventually."  
  
"Oh was it?" Jess asked interested.  
  
"Yeah, it was," Rory, said honestly, "I just wish it didn't have to happen this way."  
  
"Yeah well he's an idiot if he didn't see what he had with you."  
  
"Oh really?" Rory said. Jess realized what he just said.  
  
"Or he really is just and idiot." He added trying to cover up his slip of words.  
  
Rory finished piling wood on Jess' arms, and started gather her own. Jess stood there leaned against a tree watching her.  
  
"But your okay?" Jess asked.  
  
Rory smiled, "Yeah I'm okay."  
  
~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Okay so we have dinner desert, second desert, and midnight snack, anything else?" Lorelai asked Luke.  
  
"NO. were done." Luke said dragging Lorelai to the cash register.  
  
They paid for their grocery's and put them in the car.  
  
"So you want to walk around for a little bit?" Lorelai asked hopefully.  
  
"What about Rory and Jess?"  
  
"They're fine. just for a little bit?"  
  
"Okay," Luke agreed.  
  
Lorelai held out a hand and Luke took it, she then started gabbing away incoherently, but Luke didn't mind he just liked the sound of her voice.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~**~*  
  
  
  
"Done!" Jess exclaimed wiping his hand, as the last bit of wood and twigs were gathered. Rory collapsed on the ground, and Jess collapsed next to her.  
  
"I could sleep right now." Jess said.  
  
"Me too."  
  
"So you want to go look around?"  
  
"Yeah, I do," Rory, said getting up. She offered a hand to Jess, and he took it, she pulled him up and the started walking, hands still grasped tightly together.  
  
They made their way up a small hill, and a few bushes, they stumbled down a steep hill, and than went through a row of trees to find themselves in front of a beautiful creek.  
  
"Wow," was all Rory could say.  
  
"Yeah." Jess agreed.  
  
They went over to the creek, and started stepping on small stones. The made their way to a large stone, in the center of the creek, where they both laid down listening to the sound of the flowing water, and letting the sun shine on them. Soon they both fell asleep hand in hand. 


	6. GETTING SETTLED

Title: In the Wild Author: Slim Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one Pairing: Wait and see A/N: Hey thanks for all your reviews.. There always great to have, as for you authors out there on fanfic, I been reading some of your stuff, and its impressive.. AIIGHT! So without further delay chapter 5? 6? 4 ? 3? I don't remember. enjoy at the very least.  
  
CHAPTER 6 it is GETTING SETTLED  
  
When Luke and Lorelai got back to camp, they were surprised to see wood neatly stacked in the center of camp, where they planned to have the fire. Rory and Jess were no where to be found, but Luke and Lorelai weren't worried. They unloaded the food into a cooler, and started to set up the area for the fire. Lorelai cleared out a small circle, bordering it with stones, as Luke pulled up long logs for seats. When they were both finished they took a step back to look at their work, they were pretty impressed.  
  
"What's that?" Luke asked pointing at a group of stones shaped into the intials L.G.  
  
"My signature." Lorelai said.  
  
"Oh of course." Luke replied, "We should start making some lunch, I'll make the coffee, can I trust you with bologna sandwiches?"  
  
"It's risky." Lorelai started.  
  
"I'll take my chances." Luke interrupted.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*  
  
Jess opened his eyes slowly. He turned his head slowly on the rock to see Rory beside him fast asleep. He smiled. This is the way he wishes things were. Of course he wouldn't admit that to anyone, he had a hard enough time admitting that to himself. Rory's the first person Jess has really ever trusted. I mean sure he used to trust his mom, and even at what point his father. Then his dad split, and everything crashed and burned from there. He looked at Rory again. It amazed him how a person like himself could love someone so much when they were filled with so much hate.  
  
Rory suddenly awoke, but she kept her eyes shut. She could feel her hand in Jess'. At first she was a little embarrassed, but then she couldn't help but smile.  
  
"What's so funny?" A soothing voice asked. Rory opened her eyes to see jess looking at her smiling back.  
  
"Nothing," she said keeping her smile. She looked at her watch, they had been sleeping for an hour and a half, "We better get back."  
  
"Yeah," Jess agreed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*  
  
  
  
"Ah just in time for lunch," Lorelai said setting four plates on the picnic table provided by the camp.  
  
"Great!" Rory said, giving her mom a smile. Jess sat across from her.  
  
"Ohh bologna gourmet!" Jess said sarcastically.  
  
Lorelai gave him a look, "Ladies and gentlemen Jess Mariano is in the building."  
  
Jess returned the look, but then they both gave each other a half smile.  
  
"Sure go ahead eat without me," Luke said sitting down, as everyone took his or her second and third bites.  
  
"How nice of you Luke," Lorelai said fluttering her eyelashes. Luke just rolled his eyes.  
  
They finished up their lunch, and Luke and Lorelai went off to look around. Jess and Rory still sat at the picnic table, feet touching.  
  
"So what now?" Rory asked.  
  
"Just a sec." Jess said, and he ran off towards his tent. In a few moment he was back and he pulled out a deck of cards. Rory smiled. "So what will it be," Jess started a smirk on his face, "5 card, black jack, or my personal favorite.," his smirk broadened, as Rory raised her eyebrows.  
  
~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"This place is beautiful," Lorelai said as she and Luke walked along a path nearing the creek."  
  
"Yeah it brings back a lot of memories." Luke replied.  
  
"All good I hope." Lorelai said.  
  
"Not exactly, I'd say 50-50."  
  
"Which is more than I can say about my childhood."  
  
"How ARE your parents?" Luke asked with a smile.  
  
Lorelai laughed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~~*~  
  
"GO FISH." Jess said, and Rory grabbed a card from the pile, "I am the master of this game!" Jess said, straitening his pile of many matches taunting Rory.  
  
"Aw don't get too excited, I don't think you can go pro in Go Fish."  
  
"Ruining a little boys dream." Jess put on a fake frown, and Rory lightly kicked him from under the picnic table. He softly returned the kick. "Do you have a three?"  
  
"Ugh!" Rory said, and handed over a three, "You have to be cheating!"  
  
"Sore loser."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~  
  
Luke and Lorelai sat at the edge of the creek. It was still daylight, but you could tell the sun was getting ready to set.  
  
"I'm glad Rory has Jess, with the whole Dean situation, he seems to really care about her."  
  
"I know and its shocking, because jess doesn't seem like the caring type of guy."  
  
"You get that impression too?" Lorelai crinkled up her nose, and smiled, "No but seriously he's different around her, you'd have to be blind to not see it."  
  
"Yeah," Luke took in a breath of the fresh Vermont air.  
  
"I got to tell you Luke, your doing a great job."  
  
Luke looked toward Lorelai happily.  
  
"In fact you may actually be the SECOND best parent figure in stars hollow."  
  
"Mrs. Kim being the first of course," he smirked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Luke knows of this good place for the sunset," Lorelai said to Rory and Jess who were in the middle of their current round of Go fish. "You want to come, it's quite a hike."  
  
"Why not we got nothing better to do," Rory said getting up.  
  
"Speak for yourself, I was just about to break a record."  
  
"Maybe another time," Rory said grabbing Jess by the shirt.  
  
"You just didn't want to lose again, hey watch the shirt." Jess got up.  
  
"We're going," Rory assured her mother.  
  
  
  
A/N: Feedbacks appreciated Sorry it's short -slim 


End file.
